Love's Destruction
by Rashel.the.Cat
Summary: Destruction is what we do best, what if the one thing that we cannot bear to never have again is the one thing we must live without. Love has never found Edward, he believes it never will. Bella simply refuses to be part of the madness.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Love's destruction

Preface

I have never actually believed in a soul until I met him, he make me feel alive. He may not know the effect he has over me but that does not deter that power of it. He has the power to destroy me with wave of a hand or the caress of a finger. The adoration and love i gave him does not ensure happiness, but dread and hurt. No matter how much i love him he will always have the power to kill me. Because of that love is my curse, without the warmth a blessing.

Many people believe that love saves you, gives you meaning but i know the truth it does nothing but kill you one piece at a time, the further you fall the more pain you will have to endure.


	2. Refreshed?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

BPOV

It was the typical steamy day in Phoenix. The sun was pounding on my head furtively trying to bleach my deep mahogany locks. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath relishing in the heat that radiated off the side walk that was, until I was bumped on to the road. Scrambling back onto the crowded sidewalk I headed towards the park. Due to my hurried pace I made it to the park in less than ten minutes. I walked over to the swings and carefully pumped my legs back and forward, waiting.

To be honest I do not know what made me come to the park today, usually I hated anyplace that would emphasize my abnormal clumsiness, but it was as if the park called to me. Just then I felt the same sense of need draw me towards the fountain in the middle of the park, my brain told me I needed to cool off by I knew that Arizona heat didn't bother me. Regardless I complied.

I scanned the crowed as if on an impulse and stopped when I saw _him._ . .

Mint is always thought of as refreshing, but nothing about his minty gaze left me refreshed, it left me frozen, chilled. From across the plaza I could feel his icy stare. It did not bring a blush to my easily tinted cheeks, in fact it did the exact opposite left me pail with fear, which is actually quite an accomplishment considering the almost snow white color of my skin. Instantly I knew this man could hurt me, no; he would hurt me because with one gaze I had given him my entire being my soul if you will.

EPOV

The golden rays that shone through my tall windows were almost blinding, with my eyes successfully scorched I put my book down and got dressed; today I would "go out". I picked a pair of khakis and a white polo; I knew these light colours would keep people from noticing my albino complexion. It was Saturday, I mused with where I should go, the mall was full of those prissy girls, fun for a bit but I knew they wouldn't last long. I could always go to the library and pick up a brainy girl, but I doubt that they would come with me, they weren't as easily charmed. The park, I decided girls that were active, not too shallow to spend all their time gossiping but just dumb enough to come along with him.

The walk to the park was as amusing as always, watching the girls fall all over themselves to get his attention; little did they know that was a deadly task. He found one girl particularly interestin, maybe he wouldn't have to go as far as the park for a little fun. But he immediately left when the girl, Jessica was it, began to purr in my ear, her hot breath revolting.

Quickly I strode away from her towards the park wiping my left check vigorously. When I got to the park I went to the fountain hoping on meeting a few nice girls to keep me occupied. After a few minutes I decided on talking to this petite blond that had been staring at my curiously, it was when I had taken my first step that I had noticed her. My green eyes boring into her big innocent brown eyes, the eyes of a child.

BPOV

He was breathtaking his handsome, face looked as if it was cut from marble and his arms were defined and glistening, he was the perfect man. When his eyes had met hers she felt a jolt as if she were hooked up to a car battery. The moment lasted no longer than a second, though to me it seemed as if years had passed.

His perfect face turned down in a frown and his eyes flashed with hate and disgust. He quickly turned around and strode off with a clear purpose, getting away from me. I _knew _this would happen, one glance I was devoted, one moment and I was broken, devastated. Without knowing what I was doing I rushed forward meeting every stride of his with two of mine, yet he still seemed to be getting farther away.

I quickly sprint forward catching him off guard, I faced the man I loved, opened my mouth pulled in a breath, and then let it out. In my haste I had no idea what to say.

Slowly I let out a broken-hearted "Why?"


	3. Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

EPOV

"_Why"_

I could see her chocolate eyes burning under my gaze, her face twisted in agony. Her emotions confused me more than her words, why would this human girl so anguished. She must have read the confusion on my face because in a trembling voice she repeated,

"Why, why did you run away from me?" I was lost for words. In truth I did not know why I ran from her maybe it was in fear. For the first time in my "life" I could feel fire in my veins almost hear my heart pounding. I thought of the centuries I had spent on this god forsaken planet, there had never been anyone, human or vampire alike who affected me this way.

"I don't know," it was the only answer I could give her before I turned and bolted down the road. I could feel her eyes on my retreating figure but I refused to turn around and look at her. One glance and I would be enthralled again.

Once I was at least a good mile down the road I darted behind and building and ran through the alleys like a bat out of hell. I ran from her, from my destruction. I knew what I had to do, and I had to do it soon.

BPOV

I watched the retreating figure of the man who caused fire to run down my spine and ice to run through my veins. I was stunned, my heart was pounding in my ears, but all I heard was the distant echo of his voice. It was as smooth as silk and as rich as velvet.

A horn sounded from behind me, I quickly snapped back to reality and dove for the side walk realizing that there was a line of cars waiting for me to move off the road. I walked back to the swings in a daze, I felt as if I had changed, evolved and I wasn't sure if it was for the better. The world around me seemed gray. The only colour my eyes could see was a cool forest green with the bite of mint. I knew immediately that I was seeing his eyes, his amazing emerald eyes.

My legs were pumping automatically; my brain was too far away to notice what was going on around me. When the golden sun sank below the horizon and the sky became a fiery red I knew it was time to go home.

The first time I was fully aware after meeting him was in the shower, the scalding water woke me up and took away the last edge of my daze. I quickly washed my hair savoring the smell of fresh strawberries from my shampoo and the softness of my conditioner. I blow-dried my hair without thinking, my mind had shut down my body was on autopilot.

I crawled into bed reveling in the warmth of the sheets. My eyes drooped of their own accord and I was whisked into a dream that made reality seem so fanatical.

_The blue of the sky was more vivid and enticing than any I had ever seen in Arizona, it was complimented by the blinding green of the meadow. The flowers that sprouted through the meadow only enhanced the beauty of this perfect day. I lay down wanting to feel the silky grass on my bare arms; I close my eyes _needing_ to remember every sound. When I opened them again it was midnight, the stars were faint but visible and the clearing was drenched in the moons silvery light. _

_I stood up slowly and began to walk around when I felt very cold hard arms wrap securely around my waist._

"_Love is the death of us all," whisper a velvety voice before I felt a sharp prick at the side of my neck, pleasure engulfed me as I felt his soft lips at my throat. Then unbearable pain, fire engulfed me- I was falling, everything was black. . ._

I sucked in a sharp breath and sat up quickly, I was drenched in cold sweat, quivering in fear. I looked around the room and saw the familiar family portrait and beep blue walls. Slowly I got up on quivering legs and made my way to the kitchen, a nice cup of mint tea to calm my nerves.

I walked carefully, looking at my feet hoping to keep from spilling the hot liquid on myself. I slowly walked into the room. The cup slid from my hand and crashed on the floor, panic took over and I scrambled for the front door.

EPOV

I felt pain ripple through me as I watched her scream; she was so calm a second ago, I wanted, no _needed_ to know what she was dreaming of. My thoughts were disrupted as I saw her stir; I quickly jumped out the window making sure no trace of me was left. I could hear the echo of her footsteps as she made her way to the kitchen. Seizing my opportunity I went into the room and waited for her return. It didn't take long, she came back holding a steaming cup and looking at her feet in concentration.

Her eyes flashed to the bed and widened in fear, there was a crash as the cup she was holding dropped to the floor and she bolted out of the room. To be honest I felt sorry for the girl, she was smart enough to know that I was not good for her. Effortlessly I ran out of the room and blocked her way. Looking deep into her eyes I got her to calm down and come with me.

BPOV

i stopped in the middle of the hall way finding my way blocked. His eyes were still cold but now there were traces of pity in their depts. She knew it was no use to fight him, he would win, I would lose. I win quietly.

Suddenly I felt a burst of happiness, I would get to be with him, get to _know_ him.


End file.
